The adventures of the Bomberman Bros
by Styx66
Summary: On Planet Bomber, a team of unique and interesting robotic heroes known as the Bomberman Bros. go about their days, falling into many mishaps and wacky scenarios. Much laughter will be had at their expense. A fanfiction that acts like a cartoon, consisting of many one-shot story 'episodes'. Taking requests.
1. Episode 1

_**I've decided, to fill in the gaps between my OTHER fanfiction, to make an episodic fanfiction based on Super Bomberman R. It will work like a cartoon, consisting of many different one-shot 'episodes' about the different scenarios involving the Bombermen. I have many ideas in store for this so it's time I upload the 'pilot', for a lack of a better term. I hope you enjoy. It's the first time I tried to have almost EXCLUSIVELY dialogue and incorporate humour, so tell me the results! Anyway, enjoy!**_

 _ **The Bomberman franchise belongs to KONAMI**_ _ **. All characters shown and used from the Bomberman franchise belong to KONAMI. I do not own the Bomberman franchise. If I did, we would have a new 3D Bomberman game already. Support KONAMI by buying their games (maybe). Support the Bomberman franchise by buying their games.**_

* * *

 _"White wants the Bomberman Bros. to train. However, everybody is quick to make ridiculous excuses to get out of having to do training." (Bomberman Bros. centric story, takes place before Super Bomberman R)_

* * *

 **Episode #1**

Training with the Bombermen

* * *

 **Planet Bomber...**

 **The home of the Bomberman Bros., eight righteous robotic life-forms devoted to keeping the universe a safe place. In order to achieve this, they train all day and every day...**

"You have got to be kidding me! Why are all of you just lounging around here?! We need to train!"

White was yelling at the Bomberman Bros. for not making it to training again...

 **...all day and every day...**

"But, Big Bro! We ALL have a valid reason for missing training!" Green explained.

All of the other Bombermen, barring White, shouted in unison. Except Blue, who yawned.

"WE DO!?"

 **..alright, maybe not ALL day and EVERY day...**

"Really...okay, what's your excuse?" Questioned White sceptically.

"Uh... I really hurt my leg the other day... and now I can't use it to train." Said Green.

White immediately responded back to Green.

"But I saw you only an hour ago running in the base!"

"It was an hour too long...just look at my bruise..." To emphasize this ruse, Green showed White his purple mark left on his knee.

"Oh...I'm sorry for doubting you Green...I could give you some money to buy a bandage if you wanted...here."

White then held up a stack of cash and passed it to Green. Feeling bad, White left Green alone and went to check on the other Bombermen. Green delightfully sneaked away undetected from the lounge and peeled of his purple sticker from his knee. Then he ran off to go buy a burger. Meanwhile, White approached Blue. He was napping on the couch.

"Blue. Hey, Blue! WAKE UP!" Shouted White.

Blue stirred from his sleep and groggily opened his eyes. It still seemed like he was half asleep.

"Wuh...what izzit'...now...?"

"Give me a good reason as to why you didn't come to training THIS time?" White said.

Blue was a little bit delayed when responding to White's question as he almost fell asleep again.

"I already did my quota...now lemme' sleep...zzz..." Blue answered before drifting off to an eternal sleep.

"Blue? BLUE!? Fine, have it your way..." Exclaimed a rather annoyed White.

White next advanced towards Pink and Aqua, who were sitting right next to each other. White hoped he could take out two birds with and one stone. Pink noticed White moving towards them and prepared a response.

"I know what you're thinking, Big Bro. But I just got this new accessory and I didn't want to ruin it."

White was flabbergasted at this response.

"Wh-what!?"

"I agree, Big Sister! And you look amazing with it on!" Aqua replied back.

"I'm glad you like it Aqua. It was tough whether to get this one or a different one I thought looked super cute as well..." Pink began to say.

"That's no excuse to skip out on training! What do you have to say for yourself?" White retorted.

However, Pink and Aqua were so into their conversation that they didn't notice White was talking to them still. White was mightily confused.

"Erm...hello? Pink and Aqua, are you there...?"

White got really ticked off at this point.

"...It's no use...when they get into a conversation, they never stop until hours later..." White mumbled as he sighed exaggeratedly.

White seriously wondered why he let his brothers and sisters join him on missions if they weren't going to try and better themselves. White started to walk over to Black. He was sitting on a chair and acting 'cool'.

"Alright, 'cool' guy, tell me why you weren't at training today?" White repeated, knowing how his question would be answered.

"Well, the thing is, I was doing some training of my own." Black said.

"Really!? What type of training was it?" White asked, surprised Black had done some training for once.

Black never thought that White would pursue his lie he made up. So he was caught off guard when replying.

"I...uh...only the most extraordinary type of training regimens, obviously. How else would I become this perfect?" Black responded with smugness in his voice.

"Well...tell me next time you train on your own..." White said.

White then decided to wander over to Yellow. At least he would try to be honest with him.

"Hey, Yellow?"

"What is it? Ahahahaha..." Yellow cheerfully asked while jumping up and down.

"Why weren't you at training today? I need to know." White demanded.

"But I WAS at training! How else do you think I would make the place more lively?" Yellow answered back happily.

White was taken aback with this news. At least one of his brothers had an explanation as to where they were. But White came to a sudden epiphany as he suddenly realized something.

"Wait...doesn't that mean...Yellow, did YOU let all of those animals into the base!?"

"Of course! Isn't it wonderf-"

But Yellow was interrupted by a butterfly gliding into the room. Immediately, he took off after it, ditching White.

"Wait! Mr. Butterfly! You sure are fast! Wheee!"

That meant White only had Red to go. He of all people should actually have been at training. He does LOVE to cause explosions...

"Last, but not least, what do you have to say Red?" White questioned Red.

"Well, the reason I wasn't at training was that I had adventures of my own! Filled with enemies and explosions and-"

White cut Red of as soon as he was able to go into detail.

"Red, you ALWAYS say that you went on your own adventures. I don't believe that any of them even sound plausible enough to be true..." White stated dismissively.

Red was somewhat hurt by this statement and tried to recall all of his adventures that he went on.

"So you think the legend of the Boom-boom crystal is fake? Or the battle between me and my intergalactic space shadow? You HAVE to believe that I became known as the Red Ranger in a different dimension! At least!?"

White just shook his head horizontally at every crazy and absurd scenario. This was definitely the most creative and outlandish excuse thus far. White saw Red getting depressed and sad, unlike him. So White tried to cheer him up.

"...Okay...you're excused..."

"HUH?!" Red exclaimed.

"Well you did have those...adventures...right? So you're let off for today."

White then started walking towards the doors leading into the lounge and took one good look at the room. So no one would of gone to training today...oh well...at least White got to talk to all of his siblings...White secretly whispered to himself.

"You know...I guess everybody has their different ways of training...even if it's unorthodox..."

White soon left the room afterwards.

* * *

 **The next day on Planet Bomber...**

 **White is awoken by a ruckus coming from the training room...**

White walked into the training room, wandering if the animals got let in again. But instead of seeing animals, White saw the Bomberman Bros. preparing to train.

"Hey, Big Bro!" Green announced.

"...Rise n' shine...zzz..." Blue sleepily said.

"You look great today, Big Bro!" Pink exclaimed.

"I agree, Big Sister." Aqua commented.

"I would of expected you to NOT slip up on your perfect track record..." Black sarcastically mentioned.

"We decided that ALL of us should come to training today. Yay!" Yellow gleefully proposed.

"So are ya' ready!? Just give us the word! Come on!" Red asked with a fiery energy.

White was almost ready to cry at this point. He almost surpassed Yellow for how happy he was that the Bomberman Bros. were actually prepared for today's training. With a dramatic breath of air, White shouted for all to hear...

"Bomberman Bros., LET'S GO!"

 **And so, another day has gone by with the knowledge that the Bomberman Bros. are ready to defend the universe from evil.**

 **How will they fare for when threats actually attack?**

 **Have the Bomberman Bros. turned over a new leaf?**

 **Where did Yellow release those animals?**

 **Maybe we will find out NEXT time on...**

 **THE ADVENTURES OF THE BOMBERMAN BROS.!**

* * *

 **End of Episode #1**

* * *

 **If you enjoyed what you read, consider leaving a review about how well I did. I repeat, this was an almost new experience for me so I need all the feedback possible to get better at it!**

 **If YOU have any suggestions about ideas that could become future episodes, let me know.** **I only have a couple of guidelines.**

 **Firstly, it** **must contain many opportunities for comedy.**

 **Secondly, it has to take place before or after the events of Super Bomberman R.**

 **Thirdly, at least one of the Bomberman Bros. or Dastardly Bombers must be the main character.**

 **Other than that, feel free to experiment! Anyway, I will see you next time with "Episode #2". Goodbye!**

 **-Styx66**


	2. Episode 2

_**Hi, again! Welcome to the next episode! This time, it centre's around Red Bomber and Magnet Bomber. I got the inspiration for this idea from the credits sequence of Super Bomberman R, where you can see a photo of them both playing a game with each other. I thought it could be a good scenario to use. A big thank you to all the people that have read this fanfiction! You guys are awesome for checking out a relatively small fan base on the website and reading this story. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy it!**_

 _ **The Bomberman franchise belongs to KONAMI**_ _ **. All characters shown and used from the Bomberman franchise belong to KONAMI. I do not own the Bomberman franchise. If I did, we would have Bomberman in Super Smash Bros. already. Support KONAMI by buying their games (maybe). Support the Bomberman franchise by buying their games.**_

* * *

 _"Red and Magnet decide to play a game of 'Ultra Detonatorboy C'. But a friendly game turns into a heated competition." (Red and Magnet Bomber centric story, takes place after Super Bomberman R)_

* * *

 **Episode #2**

A friendly competition

* * *

 **Planet Bomber...**

 **The home of Red, a** **hot-blooded, hot-headed, hero-wannabe AND a member of the Bomberman Bros.**

"Where is he!? Come on! You have to be here SOMEWH-wait! There he is!"

Red was frantically searching the entirety of the Planet Bomber and peeking under every rock to try and find a certain Bomber. But, thankfully, Red finally found him. Red screamed as he ran up to him.

"MAGNET! I HAVE NEWS!"

 **Planet Bomber...**

 **...is also the NEW home of Magnet, a troublemaker through-and-through, that loves nothing more than making people sweat AND a member of the, now defunct, Five Dastardly Bombers.**

"Quiet down, will you!? I'm only here! Anyhow, what's the news?"

"It's released! It's FINALLY released!" Red answered back.

"Wait... do you mean..." Magnet started to say.

Magnet paused, not only for dramatic effect, but because he figured out why Red was so excitable in his speech. And Magnet was about to join his level. Both of the Bombermen shouted at the top of their lungs.

"ULTRA DETONATORBOY C!"

Both of them looked at each other afterwards. They were thinking exactly the same thing, as both of them ran to grab it before it sold out. Luckily, Kaboomingdale had one more on offer. Red and Magnet paid for it and ran back to the base. When they finally inserted the game into their XBoom, they sat on the nearest couch and waited in giddy anticipation.

"Oh man, I am HYPED for this game!" Red said.

"Me too! To think it had been ten years since we last got a proper game... about time, I say!" Retorted Magnet.

"I might play this game ALL day if it's just as fun as back then!"

Red then had an idea and stared at Magnet with a fire in his eyes. Magnet was somewhat scared at that look.

"How about a wager, to make our play time more interesting?" Red deviously asked.

"...I'm listening..." Magnet replied as deviously back.

"One game of multi-player, best of three, whoever wins is the best Detonatorboy around." Red listed off.

Magnet was liking this idea. A competition to prove who was the most amazing and awesome Detonatorboy around. But this raised a question for Magnet.

"And whoever loses...?"

"Has to do whatever the other person wants for a whole DAY!" Red announced.

Magnet thought it out for a second. There WAS a chance that Magnet would be forced to do whatever Red wanted if he lost. But, on the other hand, Magnet could have Red do all sorts of trouble-making and leave him scott free. Magnet nodded his head and agreed.

"You're ON, Red! You'll regret going up against the mighty Magnet Bomber!"

At this point, the game had already loaded up and both Bombermen made short work of getting to the multi-player mode. Red was playing as Scarlet Detonator while Magnet was playing as Wiggler Detonator. The map was chosen and the first round had begun. Both of the bombermen were blowing up the short area around in order to collect power-ups and get stronger. Suddenly, Red gasped in shock.

"You gotta be KIDDING me! How did you already get the boxing glove!?"

"HAH! Eat THIS!"

Magnet then made Wiggler Detonator punch one his bombs from one side of the map all the way to the other side of the map. This bomb landed right in front of Red's character, Scarlet Detonator. Red began to panic and slam all of the buttons on his controller. But it was all in vain.

"GAH! NO! I'M TRAPPED!" Red shouted.

After red announced it, Scarlet Detonator had indeed been blown up. The winner was Wiggler Detonator, meaning Magnet won the first round.

"What did I tell you? No one can stand a chance against Magnet Bomber!" Gloated Magnet.

"You just got a... head start. That's ALL! Let's dive into the second round already. Cause' Red Bomber's ready to BOMB!"

The second round began. Again, both Bombers were blowing up the short area around them. The round lasted much longer then last time. Red was determined to win the second round. But Magnet was also on that same level of determination. Red was collecting more power-ups by blowing things up when he noticed Magnet's character, Wiggler Detonator, moving into the same row. Then he placed a bomb and kicked it towards Scarlet Detonator. And since Red placed a bomb behind his character as well, Scarlet blew up. Magnet won the second round.

"Why the shocked look? Didn't you REALISE that I picked up the bomb kick power-up?" Magnet asked.

Red didn't respond as he was too busy staring at the screen and losing all hope that he would win.

"Oh, C'MON! One more round and you win!? Why did I EVER agree to that stupid bet?!" Red angrily said.

Magnet was laughing up a storm at Red's expense. He was almost on the floor.

"You shouldn't have gotten cocky. Now I only have to win THIS round and reign supreme!" Magnet stated.

"...for such a little guy, you're very egotistical-" Red got cut off by Magnet.

"DON'T. CALL. ME. LITTLE! Let's just settle this ONCE and FOR ALL!"

Red knew that he couldn't lose this next match. Or else it was over. The third round began. Red tried a different tactic than usual. Instead of tying to collect every power-up, he would go straight for Magnet's character, Wiggler Detonator. Catch him off guard. Red started to make his character, Scarlet Detonator, advance towards him. But Magnet saw this.

"HEY! Get back on your own side, will you!?" Magnet blurted out.

Red ignored him as he stole most of the forgotten power-ups that Magnet left. Magnet wasn't very powerful, so he had to scramble around the board and try to avoid Red at all costs. This lasted for a long time. Until Red somehow got Magnet's character trapped in an column.

"Finally, I can win and avoid having to hear Magnet brag about his victory against me... alrighty, now it's time to end this round!" Red whispered to himself.

"NO! NO! NO! Don't do this, Red...! Please...!?" Magnet begged.

But just as Red was about to claim his victory in this round, a block fell on top of his character, destroying Scarlet Detonator and claiming Wiggler Detonator, and therefore Magnet, the winner. Red was so caught up in achieving victory, that he failed to realise that time was running out. And when time was running out, blocks began falling that would crush the players. Red stared in disbelief and kept stuttering.

"B-b-b-but I-I-I-I was s-s-s-supposed to..."

"Aha! Victory goes to Magnet Bomber! I WIN! Yahoo!" Magnet gloated.

Then Magnet looked over to his opponent and saw him hunched on the floor, crying. This made Magnet quite worried. Usually, Red was always full of energy. So, seeing him like...that was scary.

"...Red? Are you... okay?" Magnet asked.

Red didn't even respond. Magnet started to panic.

"I-I'm sorry... you hear me? I just wanted to play a game... with my friend..."

Magnet closed his eyes and leaned down towards the floor in shame. But Red got back up and put his hand on his shoulder sympathetically.

"Hey, Magnet. I'm sorry too... for calling you little, I mean." Red told Magnet.

"Thanks, Red. We got so caught up in that game that we lost sight about it being just THAT. A game." Magnet said.

"Yeah." Red simply replied.

The room went silent as the two of them reflected back on their competition. Both of them said some really stupid things and acted insensitive towards each other. All because of a silly game. Both of them learned a lot of lessons after that experience. Mostly, that they would always be there for each other.

 **And so, Red and Magnet both learned a valuable lesson to never take a game too seriously.**

 **Maybe they will take a break from having competitions and try to do something else instead...**

"...Wanna' play another round?" Red asked with a fire in his eyes.

"You just read my mind!" Magnet answered back.

Both of them ran towards the XBoom and began to play another round.

 **...or maybe they HAVEN'T learned anything after all this...**

 **...oh well...**

 **What exciting events will happen to our heroes next?**

 **Will any of the other Bombermen get into a similar dispute?**

 **What rating did Ultra Detonatorboy C get?**

 **Maybe next time we will find out on...**

 **THE ADVENTURES OF THE BOMBERMAN BROS.!**

* * *

 **End of Episode #2**

* * *

 **Did you have fun with what you just read? Think about leaving a review and giving me some constructive criticism. It all helps a lot!**

 **I hope you enjoy "Episode #3" when that is finally done. Bye!**

 **-Styx66**

 **REMINDER ABOUT SUGGESTIONS:**

 **If YOU have any suggestions about ideas that could become future episodes, let me know.** **I only have a couple of guidelines.**

 **Firstly, it** **must contain many opportunities for comedy.**

 **Secondly, it has to take place before or after the events of Super Bomberman R.**

 **Thirdly, at least one of the Bomberman Bros. or Dastardly Bombers must be the main character.**

 **Other than that, feel free to experiment!**


	3. Episode 3

_**Yo! I am VERY sorry for making you guys wait this long for an update. I have some stuff going on now that prevents me from updating as frequently as I would like. But now I am back with a new episode for you! I got the inspiration of this idea by thinking about what lenghts Black would go to attract the ladies. Even though he hates(?) women. We also get more of Green's scheming. Once again, thank you so much for reading this story and supporting it! I even got a bunch of suggestions that I will respond to at the end of this episode. With that out of the way, enjoy the episode!**_

 _ **The Bomberman franchise belongs to KONAMI**_ _ **. All characters shown and used from the Bomberman franchise belong to KONAMI. I do not own the Bomberman franchise. If I did, we would have an actual Super Bomberman R cartoon already. Support KONAMI by buying their games (maybe). Support the Bomberman franchise by buying their games.**_

* * *

 _"Black may get more than he wished for when he fakes being Green's role model to attract the ladies." (Black and Green Bomber centric story, takes place before Super Bomberman R)_

* * *

 **Episode #3**

Big Brother Black

* * *

 **Planet Bomber...**

 **The home of Black, who is vain and narcissistic to the point that it's a little embarrassing AND a member of the Bomberman Bros.**

"Ugh... I should be going somewhere COOL right about now. But, instead, I have to walk YOU to the burger place because a certain Bomberman believes you spend too much of his money!" Black noted annoyingly.

He was taking a stroll to the burger place in town. Not that he wanted to go there. But ever since White caught on to Green's tricks, SOMEONE had to keep an eye on him. And Black was just unfortunate enough to be that someone. Meanwhile, Green was walking behind him. Green actually wanted to go to the burger place, to build up some body strength, but he was no longer allowed to go on his own.

 **Planet Bomber...**

 **...is also the home of Green, who is so cute that everything he does makes the others want to hug and protect him, although, this apparent cuteness is not entirely genuine. He is also a member of the Bomberman Bros.**

"But it's all for a good cause! I won't become stronger if I don't eat!" Green said.

"You get stronger by training, or by being as perfect as I am! NOT from filling your face with food..." Black retorted.

There was silence afterwards as the two Bombermen continued to journey to the burger place. A couple of minutes later and they eventually made it there. Black paid for some burgers and was about to head back to base with Green. Black spoke up...

"What a waste..."

"I agree, the burgers are nowhere near as good as they are usually!" Green replied.

"No, no, no. I mean that nothing has happened at ALL during this trip. I wish SOMETHING happened right about now..." Black wished.

As if the universe was listening in on the conversation, Black and Green were suddenly approached by one of the citizens of Planet Bomber. It was a girl.

"Um... excuse me?" The girl said shyly.

In response to hearing a girl who wasn't one of his sisters talk to him, Black's ENTIRE demeanour changed. Now he was quacking in his boots as if the whole planet had been shook. Black tried to form a coherent reply...

"Y-Y-Yes? D-Do you need s-s-something... M-Miss?"

"What are you two doing, today?" The girl asked nicely.

Fearing that Black would just freeze on the spot, Green spoke up for him.

"My big bro took me to get a burger to eat."

"Aww... that's so sweet! Your lucky to have such a kind brother! Does he do this often?" The girl questioned.

Green was getting ready to speak, but he was cut off by Black speaking in a very caring voice. It was somewhat unnerving.

"W-W-Whenever I can! You see... my dearest baby brother has very few friends. And he seems to think of me as a role model. But..."

"What is it?" The girl said wonderingly.

She was quite entranced by Black's cool attitude but heart-warming love for his brother. Black made a long pause to add emphasis to his next statement. Time seemed to slow down as he monologued.

"I'm worried that I won't be there for him. I'm all he has... I..."

Black started to tear up.

"I want to make him happy! Have the best life! WHAT SHOULD I DO!?"

Black faked having a breakdown. It was actually quite believable. He certainly felt embarrassed having to act outside of his cool personality, but the desired outcome was taking effect. The girl suddenly came up to him and hugged him reassuringly, patting him on the back.

"It's alright... you seem to be doing a great job so far! I know! I should give you my number so I can help you."

Green was completely dumbfounded by this turn of events. Not only was Black pretending to be his babysitter brother, not ONLY was Black trying to get a girl and succeeding with that plan, but, worst of all, Black was lying the entire time! That was GREEN's thing. NOT HIS! Black finished getting the girls number and waved her goodbye. Black was excited on the way home. He was practically radiating happiness. Wasn't that Yellow's thing? Once both of the Bombermen made it back to the base, Green let loose all of his anger out on Black.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? What was THAT all about!? I thought you HATED women!"

Black stepped back at this sudden outburst. He didn't expect Green to get so mad. Black scrambled for a reply.

"Well... I never said that I HATED women... and she was very cute... plus, I needed to maintain my cool persona. I thought you would understand...?"

"YOU THOUGHT WRONG! This is gonna' get out of hand and you KNOW it!" Green exclaimed.

Green went to take refuge back into his room. He was not going to let this go anytime soon. Black was getting ready to retire too. He had a long day today and was tired and exhausted. The base went silent as night fell over Planet Bomber.

* * *

 **The next day on Planet Bomber...**

 **Black was getting ready to start the day until he heard a knock on the door and decided to investigate...**

Black was groggily advancing to the door. Whoever was outside was knocking loudly. Black opened the door. Only to find the girl he was talking to yesterday. Black was caught COMPLETELY off guard by her appearance. The girl spoke.

"Hey! I decided that since your little brother doesn't have many friends, I would bring friends to him!"

Black casually looked behind the girl and saw a humungous line of children waiting by her side. Black could already hear the echoes of Green in his mind telling him that he told him so.

"Thanks again for agreeing to do this!" The girl remarked.

Black was even more stunned and confused than what he was already. When did he ever agree to do this? He never told her anything about wanting to find Green some new friends. Green... GREEN! He was the one who planned all of this! As revenge! That was it! He was going to wish that he never did what he did! But first he had to deal with the problem at hand before it spiralled out of ha-

"Oh! I have to go! Make sure all the kids get home safely! Toodles!"

And... she was gone. Black just stared at the spot where she had been and tried to recollect his thoughts. But one voice startled him to the point of making him yell and jump in front of him. It was Green, who proceeded to speak in the most smug tone of voice possible.

"Told ya'…"

 **And so, Black learned a very valuable lesson about not telling the truth and lying to be cool. It can have it's consequences.**

 **How will Black fare with the ladies in the future?**

 **Do any of the other Bombermen have romance in their lives?**

 **What will Black do with all of these kids?**

 **Maybe next time we will find out on...**

 **THE ADVENTURES OF THE BOMBERMAN BROS.!**

* * *

 **If you liked what you saw, consider following the fanfic! Please feel free to also leave any reviews telling me if I did good or not. Time for a review round-up, guys!**

 **MowsTrap - An excellent suggestion! If I may ask, do you think I could take your suggestion and combine with a similar idea of my own? I also messaged you about this in more detail if you need it. If you wish for your idea to be seperate, let me know! Thank you for your compliment!**

 **Guest - Both of them have been added into my idea box. I basically think of a bunch of ideas, make a summary, add some characters and then create an episode. You shall see them eventually!**

 **Matt333666 - I hadn't thought about that! Thank you for suggesting the idea! It shall come to life some time in the future.**

 **Thank you for waiting so long for, admittably, my weakest chapter in my eyes. I shall make up for it in the future! Farewell!**

 **P.S (I am begginning to think that Yellow is the fan favourite right now... good.)**

 **-Styx66**

 **REMINDER ABOUT SUGGESTIONS:**

 **If YOU have any suggestions about ideas that could become future episodes, let me know.** **I only have a couple of guidelines.**

 **Firstly, it** **must contain many opportunities for comedy.**

 **Secondly, it has to take place before or after the events of Super Bomberman R.**

 **Thirdly, at least one of the Bomberman Bros. or Dastardly Bombers must be the main character.**

 **Other than that, feel free to experiment!**


End file.
